


C is for Curry

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka





	C is for Curry

The Patrician glanced at the clock on the wall of his office. He had a meeting with the Commander of the Watch and although the hour was late, Vimes was taking much longer than usual to attend. Ever since Lady Sybil had died during childbirth, the man had essentially stopped going home from work unless forced. Their daily meetings had gotten later and later but considering the hours they both kept, neither man seemed to mind. In fact, they tended to get much more accomplished without the usual disruptions that happened during normal business hours. And so now they occurred in the hours between dusk and midnight, never at a set time, but just when Vimes turned up.

Vetinari had sent Drumknott home an hour ago. The young clerk worked long enough hours as it was and there was no need for him to stay since Vimes would let himself in. Assuming that the Commander had come across some crime that had required his attention on the way, the Patrician got on with some paperwork. 

He heard the footsteps coming down the corridor a short time later and allowed himself a smile as he packed away the report he was working on. There was the cursory knock at the door and then it was opened, allowing Vimes and the delicious scent of curry to enter the room. The Commander carried two paper bags which he placed on the desk. From one he pulled a container of chicken curry and another of rice, and from the other he pulled out two paper plates and two forks, all without saying anything. He started dishing up the food and handed a full plate across the desk to the Patrician before sitting down and shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.

Vetinari placed his plate down in front of him and gave Vimes an appraising look. “What’s this for then?”

Vimes shrugged and swallowed. “I stopped at Curry Gardens on the way since I was starving. I figured you wouldn’t have eaten yet. You never seem to, no matter what time I come.” 

Spearing a chunk of chicken with his fork, Vetinari took a bite and savoured the spicy taste of the dish. It was true - he rarely had dinner. Food just wasn’t something that interested him and he’d long ago determined the minimum amount he needed to consume a day and still function at full capacity. As he swallowed the chicken, his stomach gave a growl and he realised that eating the food was making him hungry. He took another bite. 

“Good?”

He nodded. “Yes, very. Thank you.”

Vimes shrugged again. “Can’t have you fading away. As it is, you turn sideways and I lose you.” He wiped at his mouth with a napkin. “Now, about this incident yesterday with Rosie’s girls…”

 


End file.
